A convertible vehicle having an actuation device for an adjustable convertible top compartment floor is known from DE 197 13 606 C1, which floor separates the folded-together convertible top from the luggage space and includes wall elements that are hingedly connected with each other such that the convertible top compartment floor or at least one wall element thereof is adjustable into a lower position and into an upper position. For adjusting the convertible top compartment floor, a handle is attached to a surface of a wall element that faces the luggage space; the handle can be grasped from the open luggage space and enables an adjustment of the convertible top compartment floor from the lower position into the upper position and vice versa. According to the known convertible vehicle, it is thus possible to move a convertible top compartment for accommodating the folded-together, open convertible top into an upper position when the convertible top is closed, so that the luggage space is enlarged. A rear shelf is provided above the convertible top compartment, which rear shelf separates the passenger compartment from the convertible top compartment and/or the rear trunk when the convertible top is closed.
A lowerable convertible top for a convertible vehicle is known from EP 0 356 640 B1, which is accommodated in its folded-together open position in a convertible top compartment that projects into the rear trunk; the convertible top compartment is composed of a floor and upright side walls and consists of elastic, resilient material at least in sections. In the closed position of the convertible top, the convertible top compartment, which is composed e.g. of a rigid floor and accordion-like formed side walls, is pushed together in the upper direction. Due to this capability of being pushed together, the luggage space of the vehicle is only slightly encroached upon when the convertible top is closed. A rear shelf part is provided above the convertible top compartment, which rear shelf part separates the interior space of the vehicle from the convertible top compartment and/or from the rear trunk.